


inhibitions

by aoidh



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pegging, Trans Ignis, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoidh/pseuds/aoidh
Summary: Ignis and Prompto play with some toys.





	inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> they're very in love and also very horny

“Sit.” A simple command falls from Ignis’s lips as he rests, cross-legged on the bed he and Prompto will share for the night.

 

Immediately Prompto drops to his knees. The floor is carpeted and thankfully not too harsh as he hits the ground with a soft thud. His heart races with anticipation as he glances up at his boyfriend - his dominant. There is a brief pause between them, ended by Ignis reaching over with a gloved hand to touch Prompto’s face softly. He leans into the gentle touch, only to whine as it disappears.

 

In a normal situation, Prompto would feel self conscious about being needy but playing out scenes with Ignis makes him forgot about any insecurities. It takes him all the way up to Cloud 9 and that’s what he needs right now.

 

“Prompto.” Ignis says simply.

 

“Yes, sir?” Prompto replies, his voice cracking slightly.

 

“Are you green?”

 

“I’m green, sir.”

 

If Prompto is being honest, he’s far more than just green. He’s _ecstatic_ \- buzzing with excitement. His body is thrumming with energy and ready to go.

 

“Good boy,” Ignis says as the corners of his mouth twitch upwards in a gorgeous smile, his praise making Prompto beam.

 

“Let’s begin then, shall we?”

 

***

 

The beginning is slow, like always. Prep takes time - and while Prompto would usually enjoy getting fingered, Ignis avoids his prostate with ease. They both know from experience that Prompto needs very little pressure in that spot to reach his climax. It’s an issue that’s caused minor mishaps in the past (much to Prompto’s chagrin).

 

Nonetheless, Prompto finds himself becoming increasingly squirmy as his partner adds a third finger. It feels good but it lacks enough sensation to really get off on. Without thinking, he goes to touch his dick in a bid for stimulation but just as he’s about to get some relief, Ignis grabs both of his hands and holds them above his head.

 

“No touching yourself unless I say so,” Ignis orders, voice firm _._ He releases Prompto’s - slightly shaky - hands and leans back to continue the prep. Prompto huffs as the long fingers inside him are scissored, briefly giving him the extra stretch he’s been aching for. After what feels like a miniature eternity, Ignis finally looks satisfied with his preparations and goes to fetch the main event.

 

Ignis returns wearing his newest purchase, a double-ended vibrating strap-on. It’s a bit smaller than most of the toys Prompto is used to, but the prospect of feeling vibrations deep inside of his body while he’s getting fucked into the mattress (by his beautiful boyfriend, no less) is definitely exciting.

 

There is a slight flush scattered across Ignis’ cheeks that is unusually hard to ignore and Prompto silently wonders if the other end - the one that’s penetrating Ignis - feels good. The older man doesn’t usually care very much for front-hole penetration but he also isn’t showing any visible signs of discomfort (that Prompto has picked up on).

 

Prompto’s thoughts are interrupted with ease as Ignis pushes the blunt head in. It’s not the thickest he’s had but in his - admittedly somewhat limited - experience, the first push is always the one where he feels the most pressure. Even with the slight stretch, Prompto doesn’t feel any pain and the toy manages to brush against his prostate as it slides in, prompting a quiet moan.

 

“Pet ” Ignis pauses his movements to give Prompto a cold look despite the nickname, “what have I told you about making noise?”

 

“Uh, that I’m not supposed to? Unless you give me permission.. Sir.” Prompto mumbles his answer, embarrassed by his mistake. Ignis’ look softens as he presses a smooch to Prompto’s forehead.

 

“Can you manage that? Or do you want me to get the gag out?”

 

Immediately, Prompto’s eyes darken with arousal as he answers without thinking, “I want your hand, Sir.”

 

Ignis, immediately figuring out what his boyfriend means, takes his left hand and pushes it into Prompto’s open mouth. He thrusts his digits forwards slightly, mimicking what he would do with a cock. Prompto mewls around the foreign fingers as he sucks on them, delighted to have his mouth filled.

 

“What an utter  _slut_  you are, Pet.” Ignis teases, immediately thrusting his hips forward to drive the head into Prompto’s prostrate again and again. It’s somewhat dizzying feeling so _much_ stimulation at once but Prompto loves it. He adores being pampered like this.

 

With fingers fucking the inside of his mouth and a dildo filling his ass, Prompto honestly doesn’t think it could get any more intense - and that’s when the vibrations start.

 

A low buzzing at first, almost immediately ramped up to the highest setting. Right on his prostate.

 

The pleasure is so all-encompassing that Prompto doesn’t know what else to do but moan into Ignis’ long fingers. He bounces his hips down to meet the thrusts with an eagerness he can’t help but show, any inhibitions completely eradicated. The heat builds and builds until eventually, he hears a gentle, “Would you like to come, Pet?”

 

“Yes, Sir!” He gasps, his voice strangled and strained. Ignis takes his fingers out of Prompto’s mouth and uses them to tease a perky, reddish-pink nipple. He chuckles with fondness as Prompto writhes.

 

“Then come, darling. I want you to be as loud as you want.”

 

The reaction is immediate. Prompto’s entire body tenses up as he reaches his peak and he lets out a loud cry as milky cum spurts from his untouched cock. He shakes wildly while Ignis continues thrusting right into his prostate. Prompto’s head is in the clouds, the vibrator buzzing so deep inside of him that he feels completely doused in endorphins

 

The orgasm borders on the edge of pain in the best way possible, and Prompto finds himself stuck at a glorious peak for a good few moments. He almost moans his partner’s name before he replaces it with a quick “Sir” and Ignis hums in appreciation.

 

Eventually, Prompto begins to wind down from his climax and Ignis switches the toy off, pulling it out with ease. There’s a few moments where they both just sit in silence, Prompto’s chest still heaving with exertion.

 

It is only after he is done recovering from his orgasm that Prompto realises that Ignis is never seemed to cum. Filled with a newfound determination, he crawls over to where his boyfriend is cleaning up and kisses the back of his neck.

 

Ignis jumps with a startle, though he quickly regains his posture. He turns around steadily, giving Prompto a solemn look. This is followed by the utterance of what may be Prompto’s favourite word in the entire universe.

 

“Pet.” Ignis’ firm tone is that of a man who is both in control and loving. Prompto can’t help but find that ridiculously endearing.

 

With a bright smile and crinkled eyes, Prompto chirps out his reply, “Yes, sir?”

 

“Are you still green?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Ignis’ pupils darken at that answer, the green irises almost completely eclipsed. Despite his recent release, Prompto already feels sparks of arousal in anticipation of whatever will come next.

 

“Then lay yourself on the bed. Stay facing up for me, pet.”

 

 

***

 

 

There’s something about submitting that Prompto finds truly calming. Letting Ignis control him and order him around in the bedroom makes things easier, somehow. It makes him less anxious, less worried about screwing up. He knows he’s in good hands.

 

This is why, as he prepares to do whatever Ignis orders. he doesn’t feel any shame or fear. All he needs is a steady hand on his body, occasional praise from his boyfriend and he’s golden.

 

Ignis shifts towards him, the bed creaking as he moves. “Pet.”

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“Blow me.” Ignis orders, only to immediately sit on his flushed face.

 

Prompto notices very quickly how aroused Ignis’ manhood is and he lets out a whiny groan in appreciation. He loves being able to see the effects of his lover’s pleasure close-up.

 

It’s pretty obvious that Ignis is close from the get-go, the toy obviously having worked him up to an unusual degree. His dick, swollen red and covered in messy slick.

 

Prompto readies himself for the task he’s been set. Unlike many other things, blowjobs are something he’s is fairly confident in. He knows how to do this by heart.

 

 

He dives in and begins licking the familiar area, revelling in Ignis’ low moans and growled words. The voice so consuming yet so at ease. As he sucks on his lover’s cock, he lets out a hum of contentment and Ignis’ body begins to quake in return.

 

Rough hands grip into Prompto’s hair, signalling that it’s almost over. He doubles down, teasing the length with as much vigour as he can manage. The pressure of the fingers latched into his hair builds until nails are biting into his scalp. He continues his ministrations until Ignis lets out a throaty, rough cry and Prompto knows he is there.

 

He pushes Ignis through the orgasm, and both of their bodies tremble in tandem from the effort. There is a short moment of respite before Ignis‘ fingers loosen and stroke through his messy hair.

 

“Thank you, darling.” He whispers, “You did a wonderful job.”

 

“I did?” Prompto mumbles, slightly embarrassed from the praise.

 

“Yes. I enjoyed it tremendously.” Ignis kisses his forehead. It is chaste, but the warmth in it is unmistakably adoring.

 

Prompto yawns and pulls Ignis in for a lazy hug. “Love ya, Iggy.”

 

“I love you too, Prompto.”


End file.
